Penny: the vampire slayer
by OneWhoCharms
Summary: No one thought that when Buffy died a second time a new slayer would be called, what they didn't know was that the council didn't tell them about a blonde waitress in Pasadena.
1. The calling conjecture

SUNNYDALE

Buffy spread her arms out like wings as she feel through the air towards the glowing pool of energy, she closed her eyes and let her life flash by. Suddenly she felt like she had been struck by lightening, but instead of just passing through her the lightening filled her up and boiled her blood and made her feel like she was about to explode. Suddenly with one last rip everything was drained out of her, the lightening, her slayer powers, her life. As Buffy's body fell to the ground her soul floated in the air and she saw what maybe all slayers saw before they went to the afterlife, the next potential that would take her place as slayer.

CHEESE CAKE FACTORY, PASADENA

Penny was carrying a tray piled sky high with dirty dishes and glasses, she was careful not to trip on her way to the kitchen as broken dishes came out of her check. Penny was in a nice open area of the restaurant when suddenly she was hit with a wave of, of, of something indescribable. In that one moment she could feel herself being filled with strength, knowledge, power. Her head felt like it was waking up as new thoughts, memories and instincts filled her, she let her hands go floppy before pressing the to her heart

"oh my god" she said in barely a whisper, not listening to the sound of plates smashing at her feet.

"what's happening to Penny?" Howard asked

"she's just realising that she forgot to put the barbecue sauce on the side of my bacon and barbecue cheese burger" Sheldon answered flopping the burger down on his plate disappointedly.


	2. The slayer anomaly

Penny came out of the back room of the cheese cake factory, the restaurant was all cleared out except for Amy and Bernadette who were sitting at the bar.

"I'm really sorry we can't go out tonight guys buy I couldn't turn down an extra shift" she apologised

"oh it's no problem, we're fine just hanging out here" Bernadette said

"yeah, it's like in high school were the cool kids would break in to the schools swimming pool after hours so they could have it to themselves" Amy continued

"you broke into the school pool?" Bernadette asked

"no they never invited me, but I worked in the principals and forwarded the memos to arrange meetings with their parents" Amy explained a little sadly before cheering up "but look at me now!" she and Bernadette clinked glasses

As Penny began to wipe down the surface of the tables her face clouded "can I tell you guys something?" she asked

"oh yay! a secret!" Amy gushed "what's up bestie?"

Penny began explaining that days strange event. She was waiting on a table when one of her friends came up to her and told her about the new cookies that had been put on menu

"they are really selling!" Nancy squeaked

"cool what's in them?" Penny asked

"we'll they're basically just oatmeal cookies, half dipped in cream cheese frosting"

"sounds tasty"

"yeah that table over there just ordered a plate" she pointed to the table seating Sheldon, Howard, Raj and…oh no, Leonard. Him plus cream cheese frosting equaled an evening she was not prepared to let happen. Just as he was about to put the cookie in his mouth,frosting side first, Penny let all thought out of her head and swiftly and instinctively grabbed a knife off the table threw it at the pastry, the knife landed in the wall and everyone in the immediate area went silent and stared as the frosted side of the cookie fell off its other side having been sliced in a perfect half.

Leonard looked at Penny slightly shaken "you meant to hit the cookie right?"

"please tell me one of you has an explanation for that?" Penny and the two others were now sitting at a table, Amy and Bernadette were looking at her with fascination and worry

"well, some women have been known to summon great strength, to lift cars off babies" Amy said

"yeah but that was to save lives, I was trying to save myself from a gassy evening with my boyfriend" Penny replied

"we'll I'm sure there's some reason for it" Bernadette said trying to comfort Penny

"yeah but what?" she said

Suddenly a pale shady looking man waltzed into the restaurant, he was dressed in slacks and a puffy blouse.

"I'd like to place an order"

"I'm sorry we're closed" Penny stated

He closer to their table "and what's your name tasty?" he asked looking at Bernadette

"I'm married" Bernadette said holding up here ring bearing hand

He walked to behind her chair and flicked the hair away from her neck "doesn't make you look any less appetising sweet thing" he said running his index finger along her neck, Bernadette shuddered under his touch and scouted away from him

"hey! Lionel Richie" Penny shouted, she stood up and faced the man off "my friend said she's married and I said were closed, so be a good little man-child and get out!"

He chuckled and then morphed into some kind of lumpy faced sabre toothed creature, with one arm he gave Penny a shove that slid her halfway across the rooms floor, he grabbed Amy and threw her into another table which crashed under her. The mutant shoved Bernadette against the bar and put his face to her neck. Bernadette screamed and that noise turned of Penny's mind and kicked her instinct through the roof.

Penny flipped her self back on to her feet and cartwheeled over to the freak and Bernadette, she firmly grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the room, then Penny slid one of the chairs out from under it's table and smashed it to kindling with one foot, using her foot she flipped the chairs severed leg into her hand. The man charged over to Penny and swung at her but quick as a flash Penny ducked his fist and grabbed his foot, flipping him onto his back she pounced onto him and plunged the chair leg through his heart. Penny's widened in horror at what she just did but that horror was turned to bafflement when the mans body turned to dust.

Penny stayed frozen in that position until Amy and Bernadette crawled out of the table they'd hidden under,

"uh Penny, not that I'm complaining but uh… just what the hell was that?" Bernadette asked

"I'll tell you when *I* figure out" Penny replied


	3. The back up call principle

Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj were sitting in their assigned seats at his apartment, when the phone rang, Leonard paused the terminator marathon on the syfy channel

"uh what do you think your doing?" Sheldon asked

"brace yourselves gentlemen" Howard joked

"you have paused the television during a dialogue between John and Sarah mid-word, judging by how long this phone call will last, by the time you un-pause it, the break will effectively ruin the flow of the sequence" Sheldon lectured

"I know what I'm gonna do now" Leonard responded

"what?" Sheldon inquired

"transfer this conversation to kootherpali" Leonard said as he tossed the remote to raj

"hey" Leonard answered

"Leonard?" came the frantic voice of Penny

"Penny, what's wrong?" Leonard asked suddenly on edge

Penny began explaining the strange events of the creatures attack.

"we're still here, Bernadette is thinking about calling the police… but I don't…" Penny began to brake up

"wait, wait, hold up so the guy just turned to dust?" Leonard asked

Raj immediately got on edge, rushed over to Leonard and grabbed the phone from him

"Penny listen, I want you to lock the doors and keep Amy and Bernadette with you. And just how did you dust him?"

"Raj what are you-" Penny asked

"how did you dust him?" Raj insisted

"I stuck a chair leg in his chest" Penny admitted a little befuddled

"ok, so don't call the police we're on our way. And hold on to that stake" Raj hung up the phone and marched towards the door "Leonard get your keys

"why?" he asked

"I'll tell you when we get to the cheese cake factory"


	4. The attempted explanation simulation

The guys walked through the door and Amy lead them to the pile of dust Bernadette and Penny were fretting over, Raj crouched down to the pile and rubbed some of it between his fingers.

"what the hell happened?" Howard asked

"this guy attacked us and then Penny fought him back, and then she jammed a chair leg through his chest and he just exploded into…" Bernadette gestured to the dust pile

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation" Leonard said trying to comfort Penny

"Leonard although it is possible that, with her outback Nebraskan nature, Penny could snap into an instinctual state of terminator like frenzy. There is no explanation as to why he would turn into dust" Sheldon said, not helping

"how did you do this any way?" Howard asked

"I don't know, but when I saw him morph it's like my switch flipped on" Penny breathed

"well I wouldn't worry to much" Raj said, examining the rest of the broken chair "this isn't the first time something like this has happened"

"Raj your talking" Bernadette said dumbstruck

"and your not drunk" Howard added

"no I'm not, and I quite glad as I've been waiting a long time for this" he said getting to his feet

"sweetie your starting to creep me out, you said this had happened before ?" Penny asked

"yes, for you see Penny you are not like other girls, you are part of a long line of very important, very powerful women" Raj continued

"what do you mean ?" Leonard asked

"Into every generation one is born, one girl in all the world. Now that girl is you Penny, you have been chosen"

"chosen to do what ?" Penny asked stepping towards Raj, wondering what he was doing with all the answers

"to fight the vampires" Raj stated

"are you sure your not drunk ?" Howard piped up


	5. The watcher paradox

After Raj's statement there wasn't much talking. He instructed how to get rid of the dust and clean up all evidence of the fight, he then insisted that everyone return to his apartment. Which they did.

Once the last members of the group filed quietly into Raj's small living room Penny stood to confront the Indian astrophysicist.

"Raj what the hell is going on ?" Penny asked

He just calmly held his hands up "I understand you must have a lot of questions"

"screw her, I've been working with you for over two years" Howard complained

"I grew up in India, but when I was young I was selected to be trained in England as a watcher"

"a what ?" Penny asked

"let me go back a little further, when the world first came to being demons terrorised the human race. So three powerful shadow men took a young primitive girl and imbued her with the power of a demon and sent her to fight the demons" Raj explained

"is that what we saw tonight ?" Bernadette asked

"sort of" Raj continued "soon after this young defender of the innocent started killing the demons, humans became infected, they rose from the dead and this girl became the first vampire slayer"

"but if that was so long ago how are the vampires still here ?" Penny asked

"that is when the watchers council was founded, men and women trained in the mystical arts. To await the coming of the next chosen one" Raj gained a certain nostalgia with these next words "into each generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the slayer."

"what ?" Penny asked

"all over the world there are girls with the potential to become a chosen one. But there is only one slayer at a time" he paused "well at least till a few years ago." Raj muttered

"so years ago there was a girl who killed vampires and now…" Leonard trailed off

"that girl is Penny" Sheldon completed

"how exactly ?" Amy asked

"it's like reverse dominos, when one falls another rises" Raj explained

"which means the last… slayer, died" Penny mused

"such is the cycle" Raj consoled

"quick question" Leonard asked "how do we know we're not on camera right now ?"

"as unlikely as it seems, Leonard appears to be right" Sheldon commented

Raj nodded in understanding and walked over to the bookcase against the wall, he placed his hand on a small Knick-knack, second shelf down from the top, pushed it down and slid it across the shelf. With that the front half of the case swung open revealing it to be like a book safe, on the inside was an assortment of weaponry, axes, knives, swords, spears, crosses, bottles of water and row upon row of wooden stakes. Thin stakes, thick stakes, stakes of light and dark wood. On the other side of the lid to the fake bookcase/weapons vault was an assortment of crossbows with matching quivers.

"well" Leonard stuttered

Penny walked towards the cabinet and stroked the blade of a sword, before looking at the broken chair leg she still clutched in her hand.

"Penny" Sheldon piped up, everyone turned to look at him "I realise today has been very disturbing for everyone, but let us take comfort in one thing that has not changed" everyone listened intently "Leonard was wrong"


End file.
